King Of The Serpentine
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: This is a spin-off to Queen Of The Serpentine...because I can. XD So it is "Season 4"...and the Anacondrai have returned...
1. Prologue

Drayk

_After so many years of being trapped in this tomb they just..._

_Wasted away..._

I grimaced in anger as the Serpentine general's words passed through my mind, the words he used to manipulate that poor blonde kid.

_They didn't just waste away. He ate them..._

Some managed to escape, managed to form their own separate tribe...

But there were still very few of us left...

We still became nearly extinct by starvation...

And my bastard father let it happen.

The other Serpentine tombs were open now...

And they had someone providing food for them.

So I snuck in, slithering through the cracks and crevices until I found a tiny stockpile of food.

_This is for all of them?_

_That's..._

_Not that much..._

I decided to only take a little, just a piece of fruit or two...

But I was interrupted by the bright light shattering the blessed darkness.

"There'ssssss the intruder!" The Hypnobrai general shouted, pointing to me. "Send him out immediately!"

I looked at him with disdain, feeling pitiful, but as two of his guards approached me I hissed, indicating I was ready to be violent.

"This is the thing with you Anacondrai..." Scales hissed. "You think you can just take what you want and cheat fate...well this time I caught you...and this time I will not let you slip away..."


	2. To Guest

_I know nothing about this alleged Skylar..._

_So since I do not I will most likely not include her._

_My stories here are meant to be an Alternate Version of Season 4, and is not really based on it, I am going in a completely different directions based on the "spoilers" I have heard._

_It is probably gonna be completely different from the actual 4th Season..._

_But it is my way..._

_And so I shall continue to write my own... XD_

_Hope that helped you._


	3. Chapter 1

Lloyd

I was awoken by a lack of air entering my lungs.

I felt like I was being strangled...

From the inside.

I sat up, wheezing, my chest was tight with immense pain and I stood so that I could creep my way to the medicine cabinet so I could retrieve my pain killers.

I felt as though someone was watching me from the shadows, lurking, waiting to pounce...

But that couldn't be true, I was just paranoid!

So I continued on...

Until I was grabbed from behind and toted back to the couch.

"Damnit Lloyd, I told you to stay put!" Exclaimed a low, husky voice.

I groaned. "Arbiteth...it hurts..."

She laid me back down, then standing above me and crossing her arms over her chest. "Well then you need to ask someone before you decide to do damage to yourself..."

I rolled my eyes. "It was just a little chest pain..."

"I heard you wheezing. We all know Pythor collapsed one of your lungs."

I sighed. "I'm not helpless...I could have gotten it..."

She frowned down at me, kneeling and brushing her fingers through my hair. "The doctor said that if you move it could cause irreversible damage..." She pressed her lips to my forehead briefly. "And I am not going to let that happen. You are mine to abuse..."

I chuckled. "Well maybe you could abuse my mouth a little more...or maybe even my lap by giving me a little dance..."

The front door slammed shut.

"There will be no lap dances, Lloyd, not now or ever when I am in charge."

It was my dad.

I groaned again. "But daaaaad!"

"No buts. I picked up your antibiotics..."

Arbiteth smiled. "That is good...your son tried to go get painkillers on his own."

Garmadon entered the room, scowling. "What were you thinking?"

I leaned my head back against the arm rest on the couch. "I was in pain and I couldn't see or hear anyone...so..."

He knelt by my side. "Son...Pythor hurt you really bad...you have to stay put or it will end up causing your demise..."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine...okay..."

Arbiteth lifted me up, slipping beneath me so that my head was resting on her stomach, and my back was supported by her legs.

Her hand covered my mouth and in her fingers resided two pills.

"Take them." She said.

I grimaced and obeyed, swallowing them before my dad came back with the water.

I didn't really need that anymore...

Sad as it is, I had formed an instinct so that when my painkillers were introduced that I would immediately swallow them.

I wasn't addicted...

But I sure liked not feeling the awful pain in my lung.


	4. Chapter 2

Drayk

"Ssssso. Where are you from boy?" Asked Scales, who slithered back and forth before the cell he had locked me away in. "According to my knowledge, Pythor ATE all of the Anacondrai..."

I glared up at him, trying to retain my polite demeanor.

"Forgive me general, for disproving your theories, but some of us were still able-bodied enough to flee when he started to consume us."

"And yet you are skin and bones. And you come here to steal our food? Why?"

I expelled a shuddery breath. "Sir...I haven't eaten in so long...and what I have was just...leftover scraps from filthy scavenging animals..."

The general scoffed at me. "I don't understand why you can't just hunt for food to eat yourself. We've done it for the longest time, though recently the wildlife has been contaminated by city pollution..."

I bowed my head shamefully. "Anacondrai are made to think with their minds...we are not very good at physical encounters..." I choked. "We are a feeble race of Serpentine..."

Silence.

"Where are your other survivors?" Scales hissed. "You said there were others?"

I looked back up at him, saddened by the question. "We were able-bodied enough to escape...but not enough to survive. For most of them...the escape took too much energy and they fell dead..." I released a quiet sob. "We are a dying breed..."

Scales sighed. "You are just like your pathetic general. A terrible liar...I have every reason to believe that you ate those poor souls!"

"I AM NOT LIKE HIM!" I suddenly shouted, finding some sort of strength in me to retaliate. "I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT BASTARD!"

Scales clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disappointment. "You even have is voice...his accent...you make me sssssick."

And after that comment he and his comrades slithered away, shutting the security door tight behind them.

_They didn't believe me?_

_I don't understand..._

A horrible ripping pain shot through my stomach and I doubled over, clutching the upper part of my abdomen in sheer agony.

_I am going to die of starvation just like the others..._

_I'm going to die..._

_I..._

Soon, somehow, some way, I drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

Arbiteth

He still looked like he was on the verge of death.

He was healthy enough to make jokes and laugh and flirt sure...

But it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

I felt that once when I was a kid; the feeling of choking to death on your own blood...

It was awful.

Pythor was an awful person.

But...he was dead now and so we didn't need to worry about him any longer.

I approached Lloyd, who was still asleep on the couch. I crouched next to his sleeping, drug-induced form and twirled his hair in my fingers. "Hey?"

He mumbled wordlessly, then looked at me with a wince. "Hey."

I sighed. "I want to go visit the snakes..." I said. "I've been taking care of you for so long I'm on the borderline of abandonment..."

He laughed a little bit, waving with a lazy hand. "Go on and see them. I'll be fine here by myself..."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your dad is here...and the ninja."

"Damn..." He hissed. "Well...I'll be fine anyway. Go on and have a visit. You deserve it."

I smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Thanks. Don't die while I'm gone."

He scoffed. "And miss out on a good lay when I get better? No way."

I shushed him harshly. "Don't let your dad hear your talk, he'll get pissed."

"Whatever."

X.X.X

_A.N. - Sorry for the short chapters. XD This was a spur of the moment thing...(I mean Anacondrai are alive? I had to write my own interpretation.)_


	6. Chapter 4

Drayk

They haven't fed me...

It's as if they want me to die.

The ground was cool and pleasant...

My stomach was boiling me from the inside.

I didn't even care about the burning liquid coming from my mouth...

I heard slamming...

Rock against rock.

"Uncle Scales!" I heard a voice call. "Your favorite lady has arrived!"

I heard the trademarked hissing of the Serpent general as he drew close to where her voice had come from.

"Arbiteth, dear girl!"

He sounded so jovial...

"How are you?"

I heard her laugh. "I'm doing just fine."

"And Lloyd?"

"Getting better...slowly..."

Scales sighed. "Yes it seems that Pythor sure did do a number on him."

"Indeed he did." She repeated. "Hey, have you found that thief?" She then asked.

I was disgusted to be called such an awful name...

Even though it was a truth...

"Yes! Finally we caught the little rat. He won't tell us what his name is, he is very good at playing innocent too."

I could hear the scowling in Arbiteth's voice as she spoke next. "I want to see him."

"Right this way."

Their footsteps grew louder and louder until they were echoing loudly in my head like drums...

I hoped that whoever she was was going to kill me...

I caught a glimpse of them as they walked into the room but it was for a mere second before my eyes closed against my will.

The girl gasped. "Holy shit, Scales!" She cried. "Unlock the door now!"

I heard the familiar clanging of the tumblers in a heavy lock and soon was to be lifted from the cooling floor and held in the arms of this woman.

She was cooling too.

"Hey? Hey! Are you still alive!?"

I managed to open my eyes once again and what I beheld was astonishing.

This human...

_Or was she a snake?_

She was absolutely stunning.

Her piercing red eyes were like rubies and her hair obsidian crystal.

I had never seen such beauty before.

I coughed, trying to control my instincts to vomit my slowly dissolving organs on her. "Hello..." I whispered hoarsely.

She shot an angry look at Scales, who looked terrified.

"What...did...you...DO!?"

"I didn't do anything to him! He wassssn't like that a while ago..."

She looked back down to me. "What's wrong with you?"

I sighed heavily, ready for death and yet not ready to leave this lovely creature behind. "Haven't eaten...since...escape..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Escape? From where?"

"...Ana...Anacondrai tomb..."

Her eyes widened in utter shock, disbelief. "Anacondrai...I'm...I'm not the only one left?"

_She is..._

_I'm not..._

_We..._

_Are both..._

She touched my face, looking very concerned now. "I am going to help you. You are no longer a prisoner..."

Scales growled. "Arbiteth!"

She hissed at him. "Clearly you haven't fed him! You should have known that he was starving!"

"I didn't want to believe him because...well...after Pythor..."

"Cannibalism doesn't run in the gene pool, Scales, I'm taking him with me."

She brushed her hands over the scales on my head. "Looks like I'll have two boys to be nursing back to health..."

After that sentence...

I fell back into the blackness.


	7. Chapter 5

Arbiteth

He was taking forever to wake up.

When I'd found him he had been drooling blood and his stomach was probably eating itself for nutrients...

He was breathing...

But that didn't comfort me.

While I waited for him to awaken I observed his features.

He was definitely Anacondrai. His scales were purple and he didn't have a hood like some of the other tribe members did. He had a humanoid shape but he was sleek, of course, and his nose was flat...

Considering the fact that snakes smell with their tongue.

And the black patterns on his back were beautiful, intricate, like our minds...

I felt awful for him.

Poor thing.

While he was sleeping I was feeding him little tidbits of food here and there, trying to ease him back into having something in his stomach. When someone who was this far into the stages of starvation, it is actually best to eat very slowly, so that your body doesn't go into shock.

That is potentially more deadly than if you were continuing to starve.

I heard him make a noise and I stared down expectantly.

His eyes fluttered and opened. They were a shocking scarlet color with rings in it like mine. He gazed at me.

"I'm still alive?" He asked in a ragged voice. "How quaint..."

I smiled. "It's about time you woke up, stupid. I was ready to bury you."

He tried to sit up but I wouldn't allow it.

"Oh no! You're still in rehab here. It'll be a while before you will be able to move freely again."

He sighed in disappointment. "Oh really? That is quite inconvenient for me, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen, I'll take care of you, you should be better in a couple of weeks."

He hummed, looking over to the couch, next to which we were positioned. "Who is that boy there?"

"Oh him? That's just Lloyd. He's...impaired too. I'm running a small hospital business."

He chuckled. "So you are a humorous girl? Fascinating. I haven't yet encountered another Anacondrai with a sense of humor..."

I shrugged. "Well...gratefully I am a half-bred snake...my father wasn't the best of people...but if he hasn't raped my mom...I wouldn't exist."

"Oh, that would be a shame." He complimented. "If I may, who was your father?"

I grimaced. "I...would rather not say his name...he makes me sick..." I looked to Lloyd. "He's the one who hurt Lloyd..."

He nodded. "I understand, dear, my father was quite the bit of scum, as well..."

I looked down at him, scrunching up my eyebrows. "Do all Anacondrai talk like royalty."

"Yes...well...they did...before they wasted away..."

That struck a painful nerve.

"We were a very intelligent race of Serpentine. I do not mean to boast, but where Constrictai, Venomari, and Fangpyre were founded on their physical strength, Anacondrai and Hypnobrai were known for having very high IQs."

"Hmmm...so you were manipulative?"

"You see, during the times when humans did not enjoy our presence, we had to be sly, cunning...we would never be able to use violence to get what we wanted because that just wasn't our strong suit..."

"Oh..."

"We and the Hypnobrai were rulers of the tribes, they worshipped us for our wisdom...but...some started to get sick of us...and they started to retaliate...and then more...and more...and then the wars started...and then the humans locked us into the tombs...we didn't have the luxury of food crossing our paths down there because we were in the desert...we began to starve slowly...and then...Pythor...started to consume the fallen...at first offering to share with the others...but when no one was dying he started to kill them...and..."

He closed his eyes, grimacing, and I stroked his scales.

"You don't have to say anything..." I told him. "He was an awful person...but he is dead now...that is the end of it."

He grinned. "Good riddance..." And he passed out once again.


	8. Chapter 6

Lloyd

"Dad..."

"Dad?"

"What is it son?"

"My lung itches..."

He approached me, frowning down at my sorry self. "I know it does. The best I can do is give you the painkillers. But you are healing, and itching will be apparent."

I hissed. "Dad, it feels like I have ants crawling in my insides..."

He resisted the urge to gag. "I'm sorry."

He started to walk away, probably to get my antibiotics or something, but I grabbed the lapel of his gi as pulled him down, face to face with me.

"Feel my pain...feel my pain, father." And I chuckled.

He smiled at me. "I do." He tapped the side of his head. "In here. And that isn't going to change."

I feebly shoved him away. "Shoo! Your health makes me sick..."

"You will be better soon, Lloyd. I promise if you just stop taking suicide missions to the fridge..."

And he was gone.

I sighed, alone once again...

Until I felt a strange prickling on my neck saying that someone was watching me.

I sat up, looking behind me to see a purple Serpent standing there.

"GAH!" I cried, leaping back and then remembering that I shouldn't be moving...

My bandage started to soak through.

"Fuck..."

The snake bowed his head. "Forgive my intrusion. According to what Arbiteth said, your father is still not too keen in snakes..."

I waved my hands at him. "It's okay. I didn't mean to freak out like that...you just reminded me of Pythor..."

He sighed. "Yes that is my ultimate issue, but snakes of the same tribe all tend to look a little similar now don't they?"

I gawked at him. "Wait a minute...you're-?"

"Anacondrai yes. One of the last two, counting your half-bred lover..."

"Interesting...so...you've been here this whole time?"

"Yes. And I believe I may know a way to relieve your internal itching."

That caught my attention.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Well bring it on! This sucks!"

He frowned. "At the request of Arbiteth you will still need to remain at rest. This will just make it less agonizing."

I laid back down. "Fine..."

The Serpent started to prod my chest lightly in certain places. "There are...channels that I can block that may prevent the transfer of sensory nerve impulses to this area...so it would be like you were numb...but...you wouldn't really feel the numb either..."

I grinned. "Sweet."

"But you must know this is quite dangerous. If you move around too much, not feeling any pain or anything it is terribly easy to injure and potentially kill yourself..."

I sighed. "Yeah yeah. I have to be a helpless baby, I know. Just for the love of god make this itching go away."

He struck me twice in the chest, once in the general area of the sternum, and once just under the collar bone on the left side, this being above my puncture wound and the other blow having been below and to the right of it.

And I could immediately feel relief.

"That should be better for you. But please do not injure yourself. I should still be in "rehabilitation" myself but Arbiteth doesn't know that I heal much faster than you do...and don't tell her I was up and about. She doesn't seem the type of person it'd be entertaining to get on the bad side of."

I shook my head. "Oh no, when she's angry, she's really angry." I held out my hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell on you."

He shook my hand graciously. "Thank you."

I thought a moment. "What is your name?"

He took back his hand and bowed. "My name is Drayk."

I laughed. "No need to be so formal, Drayk...you don't seem like an Anacondrai..."

"Oh yes, I know. I have their intelligence, but I would rather not have their nature...I strive to be the opposite of what they became..."

The front door of the house slammed open and there stood Arbiteth, looking extremely pissed.

"I thought I told you two to stay put!"

I raised my hands in defense. "I didn't move, I promise..."

Drayk bowed his head in shame. "I am feeling much better..."

She pointed to the couch. "Sit down...now..."

He did. "Yes ma'am, my apologies..."

"Damn right, your apologies! Besides. Who doesn't like to be lazy?"

I raised my hand. "It goes against my ninja code."

"Shut up and eat the food I brought you."

"Okay!"

X.X.X

_A.N. - So bbs, how you all liking my interpretation of the return of the Anacondrai theory? :D Tell me however you like._


	9. Chapter 7 (Updated)

Drayk

My the characters of the house were quite fascinating.

There were the ninjas, of which Lloyd was one, two elder Sensei who were actually quite comical in their old age, the snowy female named Elena, who actually lived across the street from here with a cyborg named Alice.

Arbiteth lived across the street too, I discovered during my stay, but she was here exhaust Lloyd was injured, and I respected her loyalty.

Everyone was simply a joy. Everyone got along with each other, and even when they did not somehow they managed to stay friendly.

Even with me...

It turned out that the blonde headed boy that my father had tried to manipulate was indeed Lloyd Garmadon, and he had even more unpleasant encounter's with the snakes before and after that occurrence so his kindness was especially flattering.

He was feeling particularly better now.

As was I.

And Arbiteth deemed him well enough so that we could go and have, what he called, "some guy time".

The city had changed so much since I had last seen it. It was breathtaking.

"When did everything get so lovely?" I asked Lloyd as we walked block by block, just...trying to find something to do amongst the whole plethora.

He shrugged. "A short time after the first defeat of the Overlord."

I gawked at him. "When did that happen?"

"After we sent the Great Devourer back to hell..."

"Oh my..." I whispered, returning my awestruck gaze to the skyscrapers and statues. "I have missed so much..."

X.X.X

Ahsha

_Where are my charcoals?_

_I can't find them anywhere..._

"Hey Lizzie? Have you seen my charcoals anywhere?"

I heard my snobby roommate scoff at me from the other room. "No I haven't seen your stupid fancy pencils...just go and get some new ones."

I sighed morosely, getting my custom made owl satchel and leaving the apartment rather quickly.

I didn't want to see her...

I wasn't in the mood...

All I really wanted to do was sit alone in my room and draw...

The city was huge and the arts and crafts shop was across town.

I needed to lose some weight anyway.

I adjusted my clunky glasses, head down to hide my face...and hood up to hide my hair.

No one spoke to me as I walked past, not even a hi.

I wasn't very popular...unless I was getting picked on.

I preferred to be alone...just like at home.

I found relief when I finally arrived at the shop. Inside it was cool and there was so much local art that I could admire as I browsed, and the clerk actually acknowledged me as something other than a punching bag for verbal blows.

"Hello again Ahsha." He greeted, waving. "You have any art for me? Perhaps I can put it in the windows..."

I shook my head at the older Asian man sadly. "No sir, I'm sorry. I lost my charcoals again..."

He frowned. "I think that girl who lives with you is using them to make-up her eyes."

I laughed. "You might be right..."

I strolled through the aisles, searching for my specific brand.

"Derwent...Derwent...ah!"

There they were, he must have rearranged the shelves recently.

I made my way back to the front of the store, ready to leave, but a painting caught my eye.

It was a white canvas, and multiple grey shades had been used for the image...

It was a beautiful rendition of the white ninja, eyes ice blue and piercing amongst the snowy tones, face not showing.

It was by the same artist as the other four that I'd purchased...

They were unsigned, and the owner of the shop didn't know who kept dropping them off at his doorstep...

I wished I knew...

Whoever it was was amazing and deserved praise.

I took the painting down and and toted it to the front along with my pencils.

"Okay...this guy here will complete my collection."

The man chuckled. "Are you friends with these ninja?"

I sighed. "No. Sadly I have never met them...only seen brief pictures caught on camera. But this artist captures them so well...they're beautiful..."

He thought a moment, and gave me back my items without ringing up their prices.

"You should just take these hon. You are really the only one who comes here anymore..." He winked. "Call it...your regular customer discount."

I adjusted my glasses slightly, smiling just a little bit.

"Oh sir...thank you...I...I will pay you back somehow..."

"Don't worry about it. Go on, go home and make more of your amazing sketches. Make my business worth something."

I nodded, and I turned to leave, but when I opened the door and started to leave, I was immediately knocked back to the floor.

X.X.X

Drayk

So many things to see.

It was a wonder how anyone could find a single dull moment here.

Another strange aspect was that the humans didn't look at me like I didn't belong.

Back when we ruled they didn't think very highly of us.

But now it was as if I was one of them.

"Yeah, Alice and Elena rallied to free the snakes. They helped save so many from the coming of the Golden Master, those people were appreciative, but those who were rescued in time still had their deep rooted hatreds."

"I'm so glad that I can frolic about in this joyous place. I don't see why anyone would ever want to destroy it..."

Lloyd laughed. "Are you talking about..."

"Villains in general, yes..."

Technology was the theme, and yet it had an organic grace, as if someone had taken something antique and merely refurbished it to make it look a little newer.

And the colors...

I felt like a child in a toy store.

I felt a nudging on my arm and I saw Lloyd point.

"You've been gushing about the artistic appeal of this place for like an hour...maybe you should just get it out if your system?"

He was pointing to a quaint little shack not twenty feet from where we stood. In the windows were marvelous paintings and drawings of all shapes and sizes and colors.

Themes...

Categories.

I slithered up to the windows, touching the glass, longing to see the masterpieces closer.

"People are so talented..." I whispered with a smile.

"You know, I'm beginning to be glad there is only one of you full bloods left...I don't think I'd be able to handle any more cultural appreciation..."

"Forgive me, dear boy, there is just so much to appreciate..."

"It'll get boring after a while, I promise..."

I opened the door to the shop, delighted by the bell that indicated my entrance, and I felt something hit my stomach...

Looking down I saw a girl in a disarray.

X.X.X

Ahsha

All of my stuff was knocked from my hands.

My lack of grace was more than apparent, I couldn't even manage to keep my hood on as I tumbled to the floor with a low "oof".

I assessed the damage; my products weren't harmed, and I seemed to be okay too.

So I decided to look up at who had so rudely knocked me down and what I saw shocked me to my core.

It was a Serpent.

I'd only ever heard about them in stories from my mother and father.

He was very tall, with a long, graceful tail. He had purple scales and on his chest he had intricate patterns of black and gold and other hues.

He had a hand extended down to me, three clawed and deadly looking.

But it wasn't that at all what frightened me the most, nor his immense size.

It was his bloody red eyes...his sharp fangs...

I could only stare in horror.

"Are...you alright, my dear?" He questioned, a strange accent tracing the edges of his strangely silky voice. "I do apologize, I was eager to view..."

I didn't respond to him, I only stared.

He dropped his hand, directing it instead at my pencils that lay before me at my feet.

I scrambled back from him when he reached and took them, and he offered them to me.

"Did I harm you?"

No answer.

He appeared to pout, and he set my item carefully back on the floor. "I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you..."

He turned his back to me.

And somehow this snapped me out of my trance.

"W-wait!" I adjusted my glasses yet again, and I started to gather my things back up in a neat little bundle. "That was rude of me...I've just...I've never seen a snake before...I didn't really know what to do..."

I tucked my things away in my owl satchel and looked up. "My name is Ahsha, who..."

He had vanished.

"Are you...?"


	10. Chapter 8

Arbiteth

"So...how do you know that this guy is Anacondrai?" I asked, enlacing my fingers and balancing my chin upon them. "I mean, sure he's purple but there could have been mutations of cross breeding..."

Scales clicked his tongue. "He has the personality of an Anacondrai...and his look just bleeds Pythor..."

I furrowed my eyebrows in disgust at his name. "Yes, he does look a lot like him. Though...he doesn't have the stupid long neck or the pointy face. He looks more like a lesser soldier."

"That does not explain though, how he has the General's tail..."

I thought a moment, humming. "Well...he said that he and a group of others escaped from Pythor...so...perhaps they submitted themselves to him and he became a sort of...sub general."

Scales nodded. "It would take quite a but of strength and resilience to escape from a cannibal in the awful condition that he must've been in...that, in my eyes, would produce a respect that would surpass any that I would have for any victor in a SlitherPit..."

"And what makes you think that he ate his sub-tribe members?"

"I don't. I did when I first saw him. But then I saw how sick he truly was...leaking blood...no healthy, well-fed individual would have a sickness like that..."

"Yeah..."

Scales clicked his tongue again. "Did he tell you his relations?"

I shook my head. "No. He asked me first...and I didn't want to say. My father disgusts me...but maybe he didn't tell me because, you know...and eye for an eye."

He shrugged. "Perhaps...but..." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "It could be because he wants to harm you or your friends. It isn't likely...but I want you to be safe and careful."

I smiled. "Don't worry, uncle, I will be."


	11. Chapter 9

Drayk

I had my face buried in my hands in shame.

"Oh Lloyd that was so terrible of me, I knocked that poor girl down. She was just so little and I was so infatuated by the sights I didn't see her." I sighed morosely. "She looked so terrified. I hope I didn't hurt her."

A pair of firm hands fell on my shoulders and when I looked back to see who it was it turned out to be Alice.

"Don't be so down on yourself, tall, dark, and scaly."

I pouted. "That was my first chance to give a good impression to the humans...and what a complete opposite impression that was."

"You know what I do when I'm down? I dance."

She pulled out a small device and hooked it up to something on the far wall...

Music started to play from the speakers mounted on the ceiling corners.

Oh yes. I failed to mention, Elena was having us all over for dinner and she had quite the strange home setup...

Alice gestured to me cockily. "Stand up and dance battle me! I bet I could whip you with your own Fang-Quon-Do."

I chuckled. "My dear, you could probably whip me at pretty much anything...we use our minds to win battles...not our bodies..."

She snorted, her face contorting in a way that indicated that she was trying not to roar with laughter.

"So does that mean you're flaccid like Jay's dick?"

"HEY!" Came a loud shout from another room, and everyone present laughed at his offense.

Nya walked in. "Give him a break guys, just because he doesn't use it doesn't mean it's useless."

Cole came in next, nearly tackling the cyborg. "Well yeah it kinda does mean it's useless. If you have a tool you gotta use it."

Alice rolled her eyes and shoved Cole away. "Don't think for a second I'm going to let you lay me with that attitude..."

The black ninja pouted. "Well then will you at least share your birthday cake with me after we eat dinner?"

"Fine."

Cole cheered silently to himself.

I grinned. "You all are a very merry bunch...I am...actually quite surprised that you have all accepted me so quickly..."

Kai shrugged, he was across the room, lounging on a couch. "Eh. Why shouldn't we? I mean...granted everyone we've taken in has been a complete psycho...but we've steered them in the right direction and they haven't killed anybody..."

Alice threw a bread roll at Kai. How she got it, I had no idea, but she was in sync to the golden ninja power...so...

"You haven't steered shit. If anything Cole did my steering...in bed..."

Multiple things were thrown back at Alice.

"Oh gross!" Lloyd shouted.

"Didn't wanna know!" Nya exclaimed.

"TMI! TMI!" Jay yelled.

Cole just had his face in his palm, he was grinning with red cheeks.

The elder Sensei with the white beard entered the room, looking to Alice.

"Please turn that music down, it is making my ears bleed."

The other Sensei came in after him. "Oh let her listen, brother, that is how she expresses herself."

And then, as Alice would say, "the bass dropped", and the beardless Sensei covered his ears and cringed with a cry of agony.

"I lied! I'm old and slow but I don't wanna be deaf too!"

"Turn it down, Alice..." Wu ordered.

"Yes uncle..."

Soon the music was a soft drone and there was ringing in my ears.

But now I had time to think properly about that girl with the purple hair...

I hoped to see her again so that I may apologize for my behavior...

But the city, again, was just so immense...

It was highly unlikely...


	12. Chapter 10

Ahsha

"Lizzie, I saw a snake today at the art shop! He was tall and purple and...a snake!"

My roommate sat on my couch filing her preppy nails. "Cool...did you get a good look at him? You gonna draw him?"

I shook my head. "I...I didn't...I can't...I saw him for a second and I was just so shocked...after I snapped out of my trance I started to collect my things and when I looked up he was gone..."

"Collect your things? What did you do slip?"

"No...he bumped into me..."

"Whatever."

There was silence for a moment. "You know...you're the only one who's ever gone to that dumb store until he showed up...he might've been your only chance for love!"

I steeled my expression. "You aren't funny..."

She raised an eyebrow, looking up from her nails to me. "I'm completely serious. You know, if you lost those clunky glasses and didn't dye your hair that ugly purple color, you probably wouldn't have scared him off..."

I clenched my fists, I ground my teeth together.

_You fucking bitch..._ I thought. _I didn't scare him off...he was probably upset because I acted so awfully to him..._

_I'm not that ugly..._

_And even if I was..._

_At least I don't treat people like they're lower than me..._

I wanted to just scream some sense into her.

But I knew I couldn't do it.

I unclenched my fist and my angry expression melted into one of heartbreak.

I ran to my room, slamming the door shut, and I flung myself face down into my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 11

Drayk

_"Come here boy, you have to be hungry..."_

_Pythor gestured me to come into his circle of loyal, feeding Serpentine._

_"I got some food for us..."_

_I crawled weakly to my father's side, leaning against him for support._

_He pushed me upright, off of his shoulder, and he handed me a rather large chunk of meat, cooked until it was barely raw. My mouth watered._

_"Wh...where did you get this...?" I asked, taking a bite._

_"It doesn't matter, son, what matters is that you are eating..."_

_His point was well made, and I took another very pleasing bite_

_I hadn't eaten in weeks..._

_Maybe months..._

_Snakes digest food very slowly but this is still a very long time to go without eating._

_I was too hungry for questions._

_But for a second..._

_Just a second..._

_I could swear that I saw someone disposing of a snake skin out of the corner of my eye..._

X.X.X

I awoke with a start.

And immediately felt the need to vomit.

I rushed to the bathroom nearest to me and purged my stomach of its contents.

Rather noisily, to my disappointment...

"Drayk?" Called a voice, one that I knew belonged to Arbiteth. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled, clearing my throat. "Yes, ma'am. I just...got a little sick."

She opened the door and crossed her arms. "Why?"

I sighed, disappointed in myself. "I...had a recollection while I was sleeping...of Pythor feeding me one of my kin..."

"Oh..."

"And I felt filthy inside...so..."

I sat on the edge of the tub, resting my head on my hands.

She walked over to me and rubbed my back. "How old were you?"

"A few years...maybe five...which I would say would be equivalent to twelve human years...at least according to maturity and physical development..."

She held me tight, something that I wasn't really familiar with.

"You couldn't have known...it isn't your fault...um..." She seemed to be thinking about what she would say before she continued. "He um...he was my dad...and um...he...well...he tried to kill me when I was born...but Scales saved me...and when I grew up...started hanging out with the ninja...he started to stalk us..."

I stared at her incredulously. "He was your father too?"

She stared right back. "Too?"

"He...was my father...but..." I looked her up and down. "Clearly...I wasn't the result of a cross-species rape..."

"...Yeah..."

She took a deep breath and started to continue. "He would stalk me...see who I associated with...and he would start to pick them off one by one. Until he for to Lloyd...and that's when I killed him..."

I huffed. "I'm glad that you did. I respect your bravery...most Anacondrai, I'm sure you know, weren't violent, just sly...but he was corrupted...he didn't have a healthy mind...and I'm glad that you were able to take your human characteristics and apply them to make the world better..."

I smiled. "And it is nice to know that he didn't eat all of my siblings..."

She laughed softly. "Yeah. Now I have someone I can relate to...a little more at least..."

"Um...I'm sorry to ask but...what are you doing?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well...you have your arms around me...is there a purpose?"

She scoffed. "Are you kidding? Do you not know what a hug is?"

I shook my head.

"Oh you poor, love-deprived baby." She cooed jokingly. "I'm going to have to get Elena to give you a hug. She does it right, I'm telling you. Makes you want to sleep with her...in a platonic way, of course..."

"You are warm..." I stated. "Warmth must be a human trait...because snakes always feel cold..."

She shoved me away. "Lloyd was right, you do appreciate things too much."

"Well forgive me if I am appreciative, I've been slowly dying for years now and I supposed I had a right to take pleasure in small things..."

She laughed...it was a lovely laugh. "No it's okay, I was just kidding. Its nice to know someone who can be so easily pleased." She winked. "Means I don't have to get them something extravagant for their birthdays or whatever."

I stood. "I should probably go and finish getting my rest. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

She shrugged. "Its not your fault. Blame psychology. I think everyone here is a little messed up in the head."

"I fail to be able to tell if that makes me feel better or worse..."


	14. Chapter 12

Ahsha

I haven't had any inspiration...

I've been sitting at my sketchpad for nearly days now but to no avail...

Of course I had my schoolwork and my job but in all my spare time I had nothing to give me ideas...

Life was just so...

Boring...

_Come on, Ahsha...what's happened to you that you could draw from..._

Something different...

_"Are...you alright, my dear?"_

Oh that's right...

_"I do apologize, I was eager to view..."_

That snake man...

_"Did I harm you?"_

But I didn't really get a good look at him...I saw him standing there but I was too mortified to act on it...

I guess that's what they have artist's renditions for, though...

I retrieved my sketchpad and pencils, and I set to work.

What do snake scales look like...?

What was his pattern...

Of course he was an advanced breed of anaconda...

I tried my hardest to remember his features but I could not...

His eyes...

His teeth...

I did remember those.

And I did remember how he was shaped...

I guessed on about three quarters of his appearance but when my idea was completed it actually turned out nicely.

Maybe that man would have something to hang in his art shop window after all.

I signed and dated my "masterpiece", and I tucked it under my bed, prepared to take it with me the next day to the store, and I had the snake man on my mind as I drifted into deep slumber.

X.X.X

_A.N. - Forgive me, my dears, for the terrible chapter. This was just a transition and well..._

_Not sure how to feel about it. XD_


	15. Chapter 13

Drayk

It was a joy to return to the art shop again.

Lloyd and Arbiteth said that now that the Serpentine were able to act as members of NinjaGo society that I should try to get a job...

Of course, all of my sophisticated knowledge came from inherited genius, but that did not count toward in-class schooling.

But working in this store did not appear to require any specific educations...

I entered, quite nervous to be honest, and I approached the clerk in a very polite manner.

"Um, excuse me sir...?"

He had his back turned to me, he was dusting something or other...

And when he turned and looked at me he jumped fearfully, backing up against the wall.

I raised my hands. "Wait. Sir I promise I am not here to throttle you. I just want to propose something to you."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And what is that?"

I bowed respectively. "I have come to ask that you allow me to serve as your art slave."

The older man started to laugh. "Forgive me, but I do not approve of slavery."

I stood upright, feeling slightly foolish. "I...I don't understand..."

"Are you asking to work for me?"

I furrowed my features in confusion. "Is that...now what a slave does...?"

"A slave does not work for money...a slave works against his or her own will."

"Sir...you are willing to give me currency for services?"

He shrugged, looking rather uncomfortable. "What kind or world did you grow up in?"

I scoffed. "One that approves of slavery, sir."

The man laughed. "I...I like you. I could just hire you..."

I grinned. "That would be very nice of you, but...aren't there things that have to happen?"

"Like what?"

"Interviews and background checks and other such security measures?"

He walked out from behind the counter, waving a hand. "Believe me son, I am not nearly popular enough to be so formal with my employees anymore..."

I looked around at the lovely little store. "I cannot see why, this is a perfect little paradise."

"I'm glad that you think so, but sadly, you and Ahsha are the only two who really come here anymore."

I was intrigued. "Ahsha...who is Ahsha?"

At that moment the delightful bell of the door rang and I turned...

A girl with light violet hair stood there with piercing greenish/yellow eyes; her purple rimmed glasses were thick, acting to magnify those amazing eyes, and she was dressed in a grey peacoat and black leggings.

She herself looked like a piece of art.

"Hello, Mr. Kyoshi, I'm back, and I think I have some..."

Her eyes fell on me. "...thing...for you..."

I bowed. "Hello miss..."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "H...hello..."

I stood. "I pray that I did not startle you too badly when we last met..."

"No, no, I...I...I just...I was just shocked."

"I apologize."

Reluctantly, she held out her hand to me. "Well...I tried to redeem myself of my stupidity...but you left before I could."

"Yes I...was ashamed...I was foolish too."

"I'm Ahsha..."

I reached out and lightly shook her hand. "I'm Drayk, very pleased to make your acquaintance."


	16. Chapter 14

Drayk

_"Come here you ungrateful little brat!"_

_"No! I'm not falling for your trickery any longer."_

_"Boy, if you do not eat you are going to starve!"_

_"I will NOT eat my brothers and sisters! I WON'T!"_

_I hid in a deep crevice of the cavern that was our tomb, curling myself up tightly so that I'd be less likely to see._

_"Come on out here boy, before I make you com out here."_

_I ground my teeth together and stayed put, ignoring the General's commands as he searched for me._

_"Oh...there you are..."_

_Suddenly, I was pulled from my tight squeeze, scales ripped from my skin painfully as they caught on the rocks..._

_I knew those would not be growing back..._

_And Pythor loomed above me, fangs bared, face set in a grimace._

_Then he smiled._

_"You are an intelligent one..." He said. "I admire that...and you are very stealthy..."_

_He struck quickly, tearing off a large piece of my arm with his teeth and spitting it to the side._

_I almost screamed, the pain was agonizing, but I wouldn't give the psychopath the satisfaction._

_"If you tell anyone...about what you know...I'm certain you are smart enough to realize..." He pointed to the massive chunk of my flesh on the floor. "That that would be falling down your family's throats rather than to the dusty ground..." He came nose to nose with me. "Am I...perfectly clear?"_

_I nodded, partially in fear and partially just to assure he'd keep his disgusting mouth shut. "I...I understand..."_

_"Good." He threw me to the ground. "You will come and eat with the rest of us like the gentleman you are...clean yourself up first...and be glad the others didn't hear your outburst..."_

_He slithered away, chuckling to himself._

_Oh he thought he was so clever..._

_I found an old snake skin to wrap around my wound._

_It was then that I realized I had to leave._

_Of course..._

_I probably should have left before._

_But I was naive and eager to please my father..._

_But no longer..._

_I had to gather my friends..._

_The last few people I cared for..._

_And we had to escape..._

X.X.X

Ahsha

I frequented the art store often.

It was a crime I was guilty of.

Each time I brought the rendition of Drayk with me but I couldn't bring myself to show it...

He was always there...

Stocking the shelves or sorting things or...

Something...

And I would get a little bashful...

Self-conscious if you will.

Though we always managed to strike up a conversation, and the store was never really busy so we had time to talk and occasionally we would play chess.

If...

Any readers...

Are screaming nerd at me...

Back to the point.

The more time I would spend with this gracious serpent the more I would realize that his polite demeanor and his accent and his manners were not all just an act.

He was a genuine, bonafide, no-holds-barred, complete and utter gentleman.

And I wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

"You are a very worthy adversary, Ahsha. I find I'm having difficulties defeating you..."

I bowed my head sheepishly, looking down at the chess board before us. Not a single piece had been taken from either of our sides...

And yet we had been playing for almost twenty minutes.

"Sorry, I'm a chess geek." I said. "I just know how to play."

He sighed. "I am afraid that I am rusty, I haven't played in so long...perhaps I shall just admit defeat."

I pouted. "But it's a tie."

"I know, I know, but...I don't think I will be able to beat you, in the event this were to continue on..."

I smiled. "Okay. I win."

"Congratulations, my dear."

That always made me blush.

Hell if I know why.

He most likely wasn't trying to use his manners to get into my pants but for some reason...

"So on to less pressing matters. Chess is interesting but I am much more interested to know about you. I have little information other than your name."

Now it was my time to be shy.

"I...um...I...like to draw...and um...write I guess...most of the time I don't do either one unless something interests me particularly..."

He smiled at me. "Interesting. Well now I know why you frequent the shop."

I hummed. "Well...that is part of it...but...I started coming more...because you're my only friend and I like talking with you..." I looked up at him. "We are...friends, right?"

He didn't seem to know how to respond. "Of...of course. I mean I would hope so, I like being friendly with you."

I chuckled awkwardly, fiddling. "Oh good...I...I just thought that...maybe you pitied me or something."

"Oh, no, no, dear, if anyone should be pitied it should be me...and I mean that in the most derogatory of ways. I..."

He stopped talking.

I looked down again, this time at the table rather than my hands, which were tightly woven in my lap.

His hands were laid out for me to see, three-clawed, but not so sinister, almost inviting, actually, asking to be held. But his arms were a different story. He had patches of his scales missing, revealing tender, pink skin, obviously sensitive to the air, for it looked raw and infected, and about mid-forearm there was a huge scar, mangled and ugly, red and puffy.

I took his hand with one of mine, and use the other to lightly touch the horrid scar. "Since we are getting to know each other, maybe you could tell me about this?"

He winced, taking his arm back from me. "No! No...it still hurts, darling, I'd rather it not be touched."

I hummed. "I'm sorry...how...how did it happen?"

He shook his head. "I would rather not say. The story is not very appealing...and it makes me even more revolting when it is told." He gave me a sad look. "I am not quite ready...to lose your friendship yet..."

Then he stood, swiftly leaving my presence.

And I was alone, looking after him.

He probably would not come back to speak to me again.

I wasn't going to wait to find out.

I left.

_Stupid! Stupid bitch..._

_Why would you bring that up!_

_That's just rude..._

Poor guy looked ready to cry...

I almost turned back...

I wanted to just wrap him up in a nice and comforting hug...

But I knew I didn't have the courage...

Just like I didn't have the courage to give my drawing of him to the store...

_Stupid..._

_Stupid girl..._


	17. Chapter 15

Ahsha

The bell for the next class rang, loud and obnoxious. Though I hated hearing that thing nag me I was eager to get to my next class...

It was about the history and language of the Serpentine.

Of course I decided to take this class because my friend was a snake and I wanted to learn what I could, even if it wasn't specifically about him.

That way when he spoke in his language under his breath I would be able to tell what he was saying.

I gathered my books and rushed from my seat, eager to learn. His culture was fascinating to me, aside from all the violence...

His particular branch was Anacondrai...

And the books said that they were a mildly cannibalistic breed...

It was terrifying and yet...

So...

Awesome...

I slipped past the people in the halls, invisible it seemed, nearly to my locker when I was knocked to the ground.

It was like deja-vu.

My hood slipped and revealed my hair. My books fell with a crash.

"Damn..." I whispered to myself, starting to gather my things.

"Sorry." Said whoever knocked me down. She started to help pick up my things.

"It's okay...I tend to bump into people a lot." I gathered all my things and slipped them into my pack...then realizing that my sketchbook wasn't among the things I had picked up. I looked up to see a girl with blue hair flipping through it.

My picture of Drayk slipped out, hitting the ground with a sort of click.

I tried to snatch it up before she saw but she beat me to it, looking with contemplation.

"That's a really good drawing." She said, tucking the canvas back into my sketchbook and handing it to me.

I snatched it quickly, hugging it to my chest.

She stood, extending her hand out to me. "I'm Emma..."

Reluctantly I took it, allowing her to help me to stand.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"I'm...going to Serpentine History..."

She smiled. "Oh cool, I have that class too! Lets go."

She kept hold of my hand and pulled me behind her to our class.

It was strange because she didn't make fun of my hair or clothes or my glasses.

Internally I smiled...

Because I think that I had just made a new friend...

X.X.X

_A.N. - Just to be clear...Drayk is pronounced Draik, rhymes with strike, and Ahsha I rhymes with ah ha. Just in case people wondered. XD_


	18. Chapter 16

Drayk

She noticed my scarring...

I contemplated starting to wear a shirt but that would look rather odd on a Serpentine though, wouldn't it?

I tried many ways of covering the wretched things but of course make-up made them sting and there was no such thing as fake snake scales in the cosmetics aisle...

I would probably have to explain them to her eventually...

To tell the truth I would love to tell her everything.

Maybe I would get lucky and she wouldn't be absolutely disgusted with the less appealing side that I didn't tell others about...

I probably could confide a lot in Ahsha...

She was sweet and she happened to overlook the fact that I was a snake...

Most people still had trouble.

And she was precious.

The part of her that enraptured me the most was her smile.

It was tentative and withdrawn yet it was obvious she was trying to be more forward...

I wondered if she felt for me the things I felt for her...

I just longed to embrace her and keep her close to me...

Call it a type of imprinting but we serpents have ability to find proper mates very quickly...

And please don't take me as the perverted type, I do not mean sexual mates, it is much too soon to think about that...

But soul-mates...

We learn very quickly...

She came into the store with her owl satchel and she wore a smile.

She said something to me that I didn't quite understand.

"I'm sorry, dear, what was that?"

She said it again, and then mentioned my name.

She perched on the counter before me, glancing at me.

I grinned sheepishly. "I am afraid I don't understand..."

She pouted. "I'm speaking Serpentine...you can't tell what I'm saying?"

_Oh..._

"No...the Serpentine language has been dead for nearly five-hundred years...I've only ever heard it spoken one other time..."

She bowed her head in shame. "Sorry...I'm learning it in school and-"

"No, no, sweet, it is fine. I am glad that you are learning. But I won't be able to understand..."

She paused in her functioning, possibly pondering this predicament.

Haha...

Hope you enjoyed my alliteration.

"Maybe we could both learn it? I could make a copy of the book and it could be our language."

"Our language?"

"Yeah, something that's secret, just between us. So when we want to say something to each other no one else will know."

"A secret..."

I sighed. I wasn't sure exactly how to feel about that...

"It'll be fun. People will look at us the way my roommate looks at me when I curse in Pig-Latin."

I laughed. "Now I do know what Pig-Latin is...I...I accept this secret. I will let you teach me this language of the snakes..."

She spun herself around on the counter and entered into my side, hugging me tightly. "Cool, thanks..."

And then she left before I could say more.

I sighed again, returning to my cleaning task, when I realized she had left something behind.

It was a hard piece of canvas. I lifted it and curiously observed...

_My goodness..._

It was me...

My hand was extended down to whoever was looking at the picture, I looked nearly melancholic and the patterns of my scales were so intricate...

Beautiful...

My eyes were drawn like rubies...

And in the bottom right corner it was signed:

_Ahsha Grace Webster_


	19. Chapter 17

Drayk

"Oh dear Arbiteth I believe I am in love."

She crinkled up her nose and smirked at me. "You? In love? You're Pythor's son, how could you possibly love anything?"

I scoffed. "That...was not funny."

"Psh." She waved a hand at me dismissively. "So who are you in love with bro. Spill the detailsssss."

I sat. "She is a delight, I tell you. She is sweet and kind and she has lovely green eyes and lavender hair-"

She held up a hand. "Hold it...purple hair...purple hair?"

"Yes. Like my scales but a few shades lighter."

"Purple hair...okay. What else?"

"She has glasses and she dresses like an artist. Well...she is an artist. She drew a picture of me and it makes me look somewhat attractive!"

She sniggered. "You, attractive? No way, let me see."

I handled the canvas board with care and handed it to her, comparing it to me it seemed.

She glanced from it...

To me...

To it...

Then to me...

"No it's pretty accurate. You're hideous."

I laughed. "I can only pray that you are joking...I heard that less attractive people have less social advantage when it comes to dating..."

Arbiteth came to sit beside me and put me in a headlock.

"I was kidding you dork, you're a studly young snake."

She formed a fist with one hand and ground it into the top of my skull.

But she was not trying to injure me, if was almost affectionate what she was doing.

I shooed her off of me. "Okay okay, enough." I made a show of brushing my scales back into place. "I think I'm disheveled enough."

She shoved me playfully. "So you do have a sense of humor...hope you didn't get it from Jay..."

I could hear Jay's cry of retaliation for across the dojo, and together my sister and I laughed.


	20. Chapter 18

Ahsha

Drayk and I were getting the hang of the ancient Serpent language.

And it was hilarious when people would walk by staring at us.

"What the hell are they saying!?" Their expressions read.

And we just kind of ignored it.

Hope you didn't think that we always just hung out at the art store.

No.

We had actual fun.

To be honest chess is boring.

Wrecking the town is fun.

Even if we're just walking all over it.

And as of now we were being told to get off of the swingset at the park.

Drayk started to play it off as if he couldn't understand what they were saying and it was really funny.

"I'm sorry, miss, I do not understand." He said.

"What?" The park manager asked. "I don't understand you."

He repeated his sentence in Serpentine and she looked to me.

"Ma'am do you understand what he is saying?"

I feigned confusion.

"Tevoya rugat kiest Evgsay..."

I don't speak English.

The woman bared her teeth and cursed through them.

Drayk and I exchanged glances, then looked back to the woman.

"Does anyone speak fucking gibberish in this park?!"

"Gavatste..." Drayk said.

Sorry.

Then she started to shoo us, waving her arms.

"Go on, get out of here, this place is for kids!"

Drayk got upright, balancing on his magnificent tail, appearing startled.

I stood with him, carefully taking his arm so that I wouldn't hurt his wounds.

"Kyana tu ast igrera goest a nataskachen..."

We should go, she isn't nice.

"Ne, ana, slyshu tu ast."

I agree, let us go.

Still acting confused, we "understood" her go-away gestures and we left into the busier part of the city.

When we were out of eye and ear-shot, we broke down into a fit of laughter.

"So totally believed we couldn't understand her!"

He chuckled, a chuckle that accentuated his already pleasant voice. "I know. That was quite fun!"

I tried to contain myself but it was fairly difficult. "I told you it'd be fun." I looked up at him. "Our own language. Our little secret."

For a moment he simply looked back at me, looking a little frustrated, perhaps a bit sad.

"Kinatstachi." He said softly.

"What?"

"Kinatstachi..."

Then he sighed. "I have to go...we shall meet another time, dear Ahsha Grace."

Before I could say anything he was gone.

_What did he say to me...?_ I wondered. _Clearly it was Serpentine..._

_He must've read ahead..._

_That rotten little snake._


	21. Chapter 19

Lloyd

So for the most part I was better.

I was able to go out and do things.

But my healing wound still itched really badly and it was inside me so I couldn't scratch it without tearing myself in half...

I'll tell you it was torture...

It is torture.

Don't ever let a snake general stab you in the lung with his hand...

Anyway, to celebrate my perfectly healed and infection free self the ninja treated me to a lunch at my favorite place to eat...

A place that to this day does not have a sign to identify what it is.

But they have great food.

We all sat at a large table, which was actually a whole bunch of tables pushed together to accommodate our group, and the waitresses were flirting with us all...

I mean...

Cole had Alice and I had Arbiteth and Jay had Nya...

Zane had PIXAL...(though she was not present at the moment...)

So it didn't really make a whole lot of sense...

Some women...

Have some nerve.

And I'm sure Alice and Arbiteth were ready to rip some throats out.

"Okay okay." Said Kai after everyone had gotten their food and the incessantly flirtatious waitresses left. "So I have to ask you Lloyd. How do you feel about the new snake in the house?"

I shrugged. "He's okay. I mean...he's a little formal, but he's cool."

Cole spoke next. "Well aren't you afraid he might turn out to be like Pythor? He is Anacondrai. They could be all screwed up."

Arbiteth shook her head. "I don't think he is. He has a similar way of carrying himself but he doesn't have the insanity tracing his voice."

"Well what about his little girl friend, Ahsha?" Jay asked. "You told me he said she had purple hair."

"Yeah, so?"

"What's up with that!? Who dyes their hair purple?"

"Perhaps someone who wants to stand out, or someone who does not like their hair color. Or-"

Jay raised his hand. "Okay, Mr. Technical, that's enough." And he laughed. "But it is odd for a snake to talk so highly of a human right?"

"Maybe he is not biased towards humans as many others are." Kai said, playfully mocking Zane's way of speaking.

"Your way of joking is not humorous to me." Zane said, pouting.

"Well if you weren't such a nerd we wouldn't pick on you, buddy." Said Cole, pinching his cheek.

Zane swatted his hand away. "Well if I was not a nerd, as you say, then I would not be able to cook. And I would not be able to answer important questions, and I would be overly humorous, brutish, not to mention severely argumentative..."

The ninja all exchanged glances.

"He's right." Kai said. "If we didn't have Zane we'd all rip each other to shreds."

We all shared a laugh.

Cole furrowed his eyes at Zane. "True...but I couldn't tell if that was joking Zane or serious Zane..."

I shrugged. "I've just decided not to try to tell his sides apart...it's impossible."

Arbiteth elbowed me then, pointing out the window of the diner.

Approaching was our very own Drayk and the alleged Ahsha that everyone was talking about.

They entered the diner with a little ring of a bell, the purple haired girl looked extremely flustered, maybe even in disbelief, as Drayk led her to us.

He smiled. "Greetings, my friends." He gestured to the girl.

"This is Ahsha."

I had been right.


	22. Chapter 20

Ahsha

"No way."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Drayk I know you're lying."

He bowed his head slightly, laughing that wonderful eargasm of a laugh. "Darling, you truly believe I would lie to you?"

I scoffed. "I don't know...maybe."

"Oh nonsense. You should learn to trust me. I am your life guide."

I lightly smacked his chest. "Shut up. You don't know the ninja and I'm not going to fall for it."

He placed a hand over his chest as if I had actually hurt him. "You honestly believe I am trying to trick you?"

I pouted, crossing my arms.

"What could I possible have to gain by feigning acquaintance with the ninjas?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, shits and giggles?"

He choked at the sound of my words. "That is not appropriate language for a young lady such as you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm hardly a lady..."

"You're...a lady to me..."

I stared at him for a second and he started to fidget.

"But yes, back to my point, I can prove it to you if you wish."

I grinned. "Okay. Prove it to me."

He took one of my hands and started to lead me somewhere, I didn't really pay any attention to where we were going, I just liked having him hold my hand.

With my free hand I reached into my satchel, pulling out a chocolate bar and opening it with my teeth.

He was intrigued by the noise and turned around, catching me in a very unattractive mid-bite.

"What is that? It smells odd..."

I took off my chunk of chocolate, chewing and swallowing. "You...don't know what chocolate is?"

He shook his head.

"Oh you poor deprived soul...later I have to prove to you that chocolate is one of God's greatest creations."

He laughed. "Alright, my dear. But for now..." He pointed before us and there stood a diner, through the window I could see five familiar and yet not-familiar faces.

"No way..."

"I would be more than happy to introduce you. They invited me to this luncheon but I wanted to see you first."

I turned to him, grinning like a complete idiot. "This is so awesome! This can't be happening..."

He pulled me along behind him. "Well it is. They're going to love you."

Suddenly all of my excitement faded into fear.

_Holy shit I'm about to meet the saviors of NinjaGo city._

_Holy shit..._

The little diner bell rang when he opened the door and I was directed to the massive table where all of the ninjas sat.

"Greetings, my friends." Drayk introduced, gesturing to me, who, like a complete moron, was sort of hiding behind him. "This is Ahsha."

Kai waved. "Hey."

I waved timidly back. "H-hi..."

Cole, laughed. "Why so shy? Sit down. Make friends." He held up a fry. "Eat something maybe?"

I shook my head. "No thanks...can't really believe I'm here, really..."

Jay spoke up next. "Hey, why is your hair purple?"

Kai punched him in the arm hard. "Shut up, dork, that's rude."

"No it's okay. I get asked that a lot...I don't like my brown hair...

"Well why not?" Jay asked.

Zane smiled. "Maybe because it looks like yours, Jay."

"Hey!"

I laughed a little. They were just normal people...

Why was I freaking out?

Drayk took a seat next to his sister who he mentioned to me often, her name was Arbiteth I think...

It was the last seat.

I stood awkwardly by the serpent, shifting from foot to foot.

Arbiteth poked me lightly in the ribs and I looked to her quizzically.

She patted her thighs. "You can sit on my lap if you want to, baby."

I blushed. "Oh...um..."

Lloyd raised his hand. "I give you my permission."

"No...no, I'll stand, thank you."

"Pfft. If you won't sit my my lap sit in Drayk's, he's gotta be dying for some lap love right now."

Drayk gawked at her. "Arbiteth, that isn't appropriate..."

"Stop being such a fairy." Arbiteth took me by my forearms and planted me on Drayk's lap; he responded with a low "oof" and I responded with a blood red face.

Arbiteth squinted one eye shut and made a "camera" with her fingers. "Eeyup. Picture perfect couple right here guys."

Drayk chuckled nervously. "Forgive me for her. She is quite blunt."

"Yeah." Cole agreed. "Not to mention she likes to torture everyone she meets in some way. She's definitely an Anacondrai..."

"One of the good ones, dear boy." She purred. "Don't make me misbehave..."

Cole turned to his blonde friend. "Would you be into that?"

The blonde and Lloyd both shouted "no" at the same time.

Drayk was supporting my back with his arm. "I probably should have warned you, this is a pretty wild bunch of individuals..."

I shrugged. "Whatever. I can't wait to tell Emma..."

Yes today has surely been eventful.

I met some ninja.

Some other people.

All of them are nuts...

And I'm sitting on a serpent's lap.

Today couldn't have been any more productive.


	23. Chapter 21

Ahsha

"So..." Emma cooed teasingly, leaning in close with her chin resting on her hands. "Are you going to start talking to me about your snake pal?"

I blushed, pushing her face away. "Shut up, Em, he's just a pal..."

Arabesque nudged me, she being a new friend I had acquired thanks to Emma. "That's not what your face tells us! Spill."

I shook my head.

Arabesque grinned and stood. "HEY EVERYONE! AHSHA GRACE IS IN LOVE WITH A SN-"

I leapt up and covered her mouth, she licked my hand but I ignored my feelings of disgust and forced her to sit down.

"Fine...I'll tell you about him."

The two smiled giddily and prepared for my long tale, which in all honesty wasn't that long at all.

"We met in the art shop, first time I saw him he knocked my down by accident and that was that. The second time I saw him he was working there and we started to make friends."

"How come we haven't seen him?" Emma asked. "I mean we are your best friends..."

I pouted. "You're my only friends!"

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed. "You should feel comfortable sharing with us."

Arabesque grinned again. "Is he sexy?"

I gawked at her in disbelief. "Ara shut up!"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

I tilted my head down slightly. "He...he isn't ugly..."

"I knew it!" Em shouted! "You love him don't you!"

I scoffed. "You two are like five-year-olds I swear..."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you loooooove himmmmmm." Ara sung.

I stood. "I'm done with you two for now. I'll see you after next class."

The bell rung right on cue for the end of lunch and I started to make my way to my calculus class.

Math was awful, it was my worst subject, not to say that I was bad at it...

It just took me a significant amount of effort to do well...

And I anticipated its end.

Because when it ended I could go to my next class, which was involved in the history of the Serpentine and it was a language class (if it wasn't already obvious), and I loved learning about their cultures.

The coolest thing I've learned about so far is the NesachKi, or Slither-Pit...

To rise through the ranks in a tribe the serpents would battle each other, and the winner would be promoted a rank while the loser was demoted to the winner's previous rank.

The General's position was particularly interesting because they underwent a massive metamorphosis in the event they were able to acquire such a high rank.

Not only did the pattern of their scales change, but the shape of their bodies...

And I could help but wonder as to how Drayk got his title.

X.X.X

Drayk

_There were a few others willing to leave with me..._

_They knew what Pythor was doing._

_They've seen job discard the meatless carcasses of our brethren and decided that they'd had enough..._

_It was very dark in the tombs._

_And very quiet._

_We had to make sure that our behavior mimicked that of the night..._

_Or we would be certain to die._

_Together my band of five and I crept through the tunnels and crevices. Shedding fresh scales and skin in order to make sure we were not heard._

_Soon we had made it out..._

_Soon..._

_We were finally free._

_But not quite safe yet._

_We continued going on for a few miles before we figured he wouldn't be able to find us and then we found a place to rest beneath the roots of a large, welcoming tree._

_They huddled near each other for warmth, but seeing as we were cold blooded creatures it was hard to come by._

_I exited our shelter and attempted to make a fire for us..._

_Which surprisingly succeeded, and we huddled around that._

_One of the younger escapees was looking at me strangely, and I returned her gaze._

_"What is is, Alahya?"_

_She bowed her head, then came over to me and put her hands on my arm. "Thank you, sir..." She gripped me tightly as if having my arm in her possession would keep her safe._

_I smiled weakly. "You have no need to thank me my dear, I just wished to protect my family the best I could..."_

_I looked to the others and saw that they were prostrated before me in some form of grateful worship._

_"Please stand, my brothers, I do not deserve such praise."_

_One of the others glanced up, it was an elder with blind eyes. "We...would not have been able to do this without you...without a leader...surely without you we would have perished..."_

_The little one backed away from me and moved to the elder's side, crouching down as well._

_"We submit to you..." They all said in unison._

_This wasn't what I had wanted but it was happening._

_The rarest of mutations was occurring in me now, a mutation I didn't deserve._

_The pain was agonizing as my legs fused together and my bones started to dissolve to form new vertebra; not a single serpent lifted their heads until my transformation was complete._

_There was no changing my rank now._

_I didn't have a choice in the matter._

_Somehow, by some form of miracle or curse, I had become a General._

_We were our own tribe now._

X.X.X

_A.N. - So I'm still trying to incorporate my story into CameronNinjaDragons's story...not sure how I'm doing...but I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading._


End file.
